1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch module, and in particular to a touch module with a positioning member for assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional notebook computers usually have touch panels, but the touch panels do not have any buttons for clicking. Therefore, how to design a touch panel with a click function that simulates the action of the button on a mouse becomes an important issue.